Pandora's Sacrifice
by 14ABFFD-Ayim Imeka
Summary: What if Shuichi Akai never fell in love with Miyano Akemi? What if, instead, he fell for her best friend, Miya Aki? Sometimes known as Whiskey by the Black Organization. Sometimes known as Kudo Aki, when her adoptive brother, or adoptive parents think of her (which is rather often, really). Wrapped in a web of lies, it will take sometime until true love-with Akai, will prevail.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: What if Shuichi Akai never fell in love with Miyano Akemi-instead, he dated and fell in love with one of her best friends, Miya Aki, formerly Kudo Aki-cousin of the famous, "Detective of the East", Kudo Shinichi. Also known as Whiskey.

The dates might be a tad mixed up.

* * *

Random but Important Information

Main Character: Miya Aki (formerly Kudo Aki, Whiskey)

-Birthdate: April 8th

-Birth Place: Paris, France

-Mother: Kudo Yukiko (Adoptive)

-Father: Kudo Yuusaku (Adoptive)

-Sibling(s): Kudo Shinichi (Adoptive)

-Age: 17

-Date Joined B.O.: December 14th (Three Years before Story Starts)

-Status: Alive

* * *

** : VERY IMPORTANT

- : Listed

* : mentioned above

* * *

Chapter One: Hospitalized

Pandora's Sacrifice

* * *

_"Let me repeat this one last time, brat. Where is Shuichi Akai?!" A seventeen year old flinched, wincing in pain, as a sleek black gun pressed against her wounded stomach._

_The girl-Kudo Aki, glared at the person wielding the gun, a man in his mid 30's-40's, with long blonde hair._

_"Why would I know?" Aki spat venomously, glaring at the man-Gin, the one who had captured her. "Even if I did, you know I wouldn't tell you anyways." Aki smirked, a sickly sweet smile passing over her face, before disappearing. Gin fired the gun._

* * *

Kudo Aki shot up from her sleep, her heart thudding wildly, her eyes sharp with panic and slight-very, very slight fear.

"Aki-chan?" Aki looked down, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She gazed at the room, which she was in. A hotel room, the girl noted blankly.

"Miss, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Akemi, and just call me Aki. I dislike formalities." Aki replied blankly, before noticing another figure inside the hotel room.

"This is Moroboshi Dai." Miyano Akemi introduced the male figure, a green eyed man with long, dark hair. For a moment, what seemed like recognition flashed past Aki's gaze.

"Are you tha-" Aki started, before cutting herself off, frowning slightly. _Are you that person from the American FBI who I nearly ran over in America? _Aki finished the thought in her head, but decided not to speak the rest out.

"Pleasure to meet you, Moroboshi-kun." Aki replied quickly, pushing the soft blanket off of her as she stood up. Luckily for her, Aki already knew that she was dressed, so was spared from flashing anyone.

"Just call me Dai, Miya-chan." The long-haired man-around the age of twenty-two, responded.

"Then call me Aki, Dai-kun." Aki shot back, her bright azure eyes glimmering in the light. "By the way, Akemi-_chan_," Aki smirked at her best friend, "what time is it?"

"It's 17:30." Akemi replied, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, what looked like slight panic shot through Aki's eyes.

"_Shit_." Aki cursed in English, face-palming.

"Aki?" Akemi questioned, half-amused.

"I was supposed to meet _her _and _him _a half hour ago . . ." Aki whispered, half-horrified. "Damn, I'm going to go call him." Aki quickly grabbed her phone and headed into a corner of the room. Then she dialed the tone.

(Seven Children)

Akemi stared at her best friend, concerned, but knowing that since "Whiskey", A.K.A. Aki, was one of Ano Kata's favorites, so nothing too bad would happen to her.

"Hello . . ." Aki started, a slight spot of worry in her tone.

_"Whiskey." _Aki suppressed a shiver at the Boss' cold tone seemed to attack her ears.

"Boss, sincere apologies for being late-" Aki muttered.

_"Whiskey, where are you? We have a new mission. If you fail this one-like you failed the last one, then your freedom will be revoked.__" _Aki stiffened slightly, a cold glaze seeming to cover her eyes.

"Who . . . is it this time?" Aki asked softly. She hated taking lives . . . but knew that it was the only way to keep her family safe.

_"I believe you know this person." _Aki froze as she heard the name of their target. She nearly dropped her phone.

"No . . ." Aki choked out. She knew who the boss was talking about, of course, seeing as she had so many sources, all over the world, having very strong connections. "I can't . . . he saved my life."

_"So I'm guessing you know where he is?" _Aki felt tears gather in her eyes.

"He saved my life . . . I owe him my life. I can't do this . . ." Aki whispered. Her eyes were horrorstruck. She couldn't believe it.

_"You have until December to kill him. And keep your pesky little shrunken cousin and your adoptive parents away. Or else I'll send in Gin to finish the job."_

Then, the boss hung up.

"No . . ." Aki's voice trembled, as tears threatened to fall down her face. Taking a deep, rattling breath, Aki cleared her face of any and every emotion, turning cold again. She bowed slightly to her best friend, and the guest.

"Sorry, but I really have to go." Aki said softly, before quickly walking out of the hotel room. She left the hotel in a hurried pace, and went to her motorcycle. A sleek black motorcycle with deep blue handlebars. Her helmet was rather matching, mostly covering her golden-blonde/light brown hair, which trailed past her shoulders.

Swiftly, Aki set off for her house-which was on another side of one of her "family friend's" house. On the other side of her house, was the house in which she had grown up in-the Kudo mansion, which, if Aki's memory served correctly, children often thought was haunted.

In her mind, she ran over her next target's data.

_Name: James Black_

_Occupation: FBI Investigator, undercover_

_Connections to: Jodie Starling, Shuichi Akai, Camel?, FBI, and Edogawa Conan_

She didn't notice another car. It was speeding slightly, chasing after another motorbike. The motorbike made it past her without problem, but the car.

Aki looked up, her eyes wide with surprise, as she noticed the car. More importantly, the driver. Aki knew that the driver had recognized her as well.

The driver, ironically, was her next target.

James Black immediately pressed down on the brakes, causing the car to skid slightly as it turned. It was too slow, though.

Aki shut her eyes tightly as the cool metal of the car rammed into her body, causing her to fly slowly, dramatically, through the air. The seventeen year old assassin cried out slightly from pain as she collided onto the floor, causing her to literally "bounce" down the slight hill, rolling to a slow stop by a river.

The driver of the car threw open the door of his car as the young girl's body was propelled by the force of the car-no, his car.

"Shit." He cursed, as he hurriedly ran over to the girl. A frown replaced his anxious expression, slightly, as he recognized the prominent features of the quarter-French girl.

Aki's helmet had flown off as she flew, backwards.

"Aki-chan?"

Then, for the unfortunate girl, everything went black.

Author's Endnote:

Well, what can I say? I was bored. And watching anime.

So, it's only _natural _that I write a story about them!

Anyhow, I will be releasing a short one-shot soon, about Aki's reaction when Akai dies (episode 505 or 506-not sure), a one-shot about Aki and Akai's "happy ever after", and a darker one-shot about Aki and Akai's breakup, before they go back together-a cliché plot-I KNOW!

So, I hope you had fun.

'til next time,

Miya Aoi


End file.
